


Cukrovinky

by Lanevra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, kánonické násilí, mírně pochybný souhlas, vláček na klíček
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je neslušné, aby služebná přímo pohlédla na svého pána, zvláště pokud už ho někdo vlastní.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cukrovinky

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka věnuji Kiki protože vyjádřila tužby, abych napsala něco i na Claude a Aloise a tím pádem, když byla její tužba vyslyšena, jí tato povídka právem náleží. Doufám, že se bude líbit alespoň z poloviny tak, jako Trojtakt.

_Pavouk souká zlaté sítě,_  
svůdně šeptá: Muško, chci tě.  
Mlč, pavouku, znám já dosti,  
ty tvé zrádné zdvořilosti.

 

Vzhlížím na šedavou skvrnu v ohybu ramena lustru. Je vysoko, až příliš vysoko, dost vysoko na to, aby si jí můj hořkosladký pán nevšiml. Beztak nezvedá pohled vzhůru, pokud nekráčí po volné louce. Tehdy divoce tančí, mává rukama a neartikulovaně vykřikuje do větru. Vypadá jako zvíře poplašené loveckou střelbou.

Odvrátím pohled od skvrny, budu ji muset později vyčistit, a rozhlédnu se po prázdné hale. Rozkládá se kolem mne do nekonečna, řvoucí bezvýznamnou snahou jejích stavitelů přiblížit se velkolepostí bytosti jako jsem já. Jsou ubozí a nudní. Tento dům je nudný. Je prázdný a suchý jako jeho předchozí majitel. A já ho musím den co den, hodinu co hodinu, strážit a uklízet. Až tu skončím a můj žaludek bude plný, rozlámu ho na kusy a spálím.

„Claude!“

Podívám se po hořkosladkém pánovi. Stojí na samotném vrcholku schodiště, naklání se kupředu až k hranici balance a mává mým směrem. Jeho energie přichází ve výbuších, během kterých ani já netuším, co by se mohlo stát nebo jaké neštěstí způsobí. Jeho nepředvídatelnost je jako jed a protijed ve dvou identických sklenkách; nikdy netušíte, ze kterého poháru se napít a přežít. Viděl jsem ho v jednom okamžiku ronit slzy nad smrtí ubitého psa ležícího u pole a v druhém spatřil zuřivou nenávist v jeho očích, když zabodával servírovací nůž na dorty do břicha vesničana, který do mršiny kopl, aby nám ji odklidil z cesty.

Od té doby pána nevozím na pikniky.

„Podívej, co umím!“ Jeho volání se rozléhá v hale dost hlasitě, až by mohlo tříštit křišťálové sklenky. Následuje výkřik čiré radosti, když se vyhoupne na zábradlí. Nebojí se smrti, je skálopevně přesvědčen o mé přítomnosti všude, kde mu hrozí nebezpečí, a naneštěstí má pravdu. V místech pod zábradlím, kam se po zádech zhroutí, jsem dřív, než se stačí rukama pustit a zaklonit dozadu. Dopadne mi do náruče. Křehká, drobná zátěž, chvějící se smíchy a výskající hysterickou radostí z letu. Být to někdo jiný, řeknu, že se pokouší zabít, ale hořkosladký pán je pouze vášnivý. Ta vášeň prostupuje jeho bytím skrz naskrz a vylévá se ven jako krev z rozřízlého kusu čerstvého masa. Když ho správně stisknu a pohladím, teče mi po prstech. Fascinuje mě, jak ho dokáže rozhýbat nepatrný podnět.

„Dokázal bych sjet i bez držení. Nebojím se, že při tom spadu, protože ty mě vždycky zachráníš, že, Claude?“ Otře se mi s povzdechem tváří o tvář.

Úkosem na něj pohlédnu. Zaslouží si být sežrán, bez lítosti a smilování, protože mě každým svým pohybem, dotekem, svým svůdným lidským pachem vybízí to udělat. Tiskne se ke mně pokaždé tak pevně. Chce být ve mně, mou součástí. Je to zkažený člověk, hořkosladká duše, přesně jak to mám rád.

„Ovšem, pane.“

Potěšeně zabrouká a přivine se ještě blíž. Prsty mi běží po knoflíčcích košile. Obkrouží jeden, druhý, třetí, čtvrtý a zastaví se u mého askotu. Rozvažte ho, hořkosladký pane, a budu toužit vám zlámat prsty, abych je pak mohl jazykem zchladit. Neudělá to, nerozváže ho k mé lehké lítosti, jen se nakloní ještě víc k mé tváři. Špičkou jazyka se dotkne mé čelisti. Zůstává mi na kůži vlhká stopa a jeho dech, blízce vonící, mi zamlžuje brýle. Otravný kus skla na mém obličeji, bez kterého je můj zrak kalným. Hrubě přitažlivá zhroucenost jeho chápání světa se odráží na mé stísněné schránce.

Zasloužil by se za to bolestivý trest.

„Víš… Jestli mě miluješ, měl bys mi dát dárek?“ šeptá hlasem, ve kterém se odráží zvrácená svůdnost celého jeho bytí.

Darovat bych mu mohl mnohé. Například své prsty hluboce vnořené do jeho duše. Jazyk, kterým bych po něm přejel. Mohl bych ho za odměnu obrátit naruby, přeměnit ho v dým jeho podstaty a vdechnout ho. Ale to není to, co by právě teď chtěl.

„Samozřejmě, pane,“ přesunu si ho do sedu na jednu ruku, s přesladkým úsměvem mi přehodí ruku kolem krku a pohodlně se usadí. „Vše, co jste si přál, je již připraveno ve vaší pracovně.“

Obdaruje místnost dalším smíchem, tentokrát jemným a potěšeným, je to jediná zajímavá věc v tomto jinak o cokoliv přitažlivého ochuzeném domě. Dokáže zdejší tichou rozlehlost změnit v hlasitý koncert. Někdy mě to téměř donutí k úsměvu.

„Není to krásná ironie mít jeho kousky přímo v domě? Naskládané a použité,“ rozpráví můj hořkosladký pán, zatím co ho nesu do jeho pracovny. „Je to on, rozložený na malé části a zase složený, jak chci já. Mohu si s ním udělat, co se mi zlíbí, třeba ho i rozdrtit v rukách. Není nic lepšího, než vlastnit Ciela Phantomhivea.“  
„Jak říkáte, pane,“ odsouhlasím mu automaticky, často naprosto netuším, o čem to mluví, a dnešek není výjimkou.

Otevřu dveře do pracovny a odhalím před hořkosladkým pánem jeho novou hračku. Vláček na klíček. Jeho kolejiště je rozestavěné po celé podlaze, proplétá se mezi nohami stolu a křesel, obkružují pohovku a točí se podél zdí. Hustá spleť kolejišť spojených výhybkami křižuje také volný střed místnosti. Podél kolejišť jsou naskládány dřevěné zpodobeniny stromů, zvířat a ploché kulisy měst. Ty kulisy se podobají mému pánovi. Na povrchu vypadají tak zdobně, naprosto reálně a barevně, ale když se podíváte za ně, naleznete jen prázdný prostor. Ne… v mé duši vlastně není prázdno, nicméně tam není nic, co by se dalo čekat z něžného zevnějšku schránky, kterou obývá. Je tam směsice čistoty a slizkého bahna.

„Přesně tak jsem si to představoval,“ povzdechne si spokojeně, jak se z mé náruče rozhlíží, jeho uspokojení z něčeho, tak bezvýznamného, jako je několik kusů zpřehýbaného železa, je jako hmatatelný závoj obalující celé mé bytí. „Ať chci cokoliv, ty mě nikdy nezklameš, Claude, dokud budu mít tebe, nebudu potřebovat nikdy nikoho jiného,“ s jemným, horkým povzdechem mi důvěřivě složí hlavu na rameno; ano, měl bych ho sníst už teď. „Polož mě na zem a pojď si hrát!“  
Beze slova ho postavím na koberec někde mezi nádraží a maketu velké budovy továrny. Sotva se dotkne chodidly země, už vesele poskakuje mezi křehkými kousky ledabyle pospojovaných kolejí. Dokáže se mezi kymácivými dřevěnými napodobeninami proplétat s umem tanečnice a lehkostí ptačího pírka neseného větrem, až mě to přivádí k upřímnému úžasu. Živost, s jakou jeho duše i mysl tryská na všechny strany kvůli kýčovité hračce, je doslova oslepující, ohlušující a naplňuje můj čich a ústa hladovým chtíčem. Je to vášeň, která mě k mé duši přivolala. Vzpíná se tu její lesklá strana, zakrývající rezivějící povrch plný chorého chtíče.  
Po špičkách docupitá ke stolu, na kterém leží čepice průvodčího a barevná plácačka. Stoupne si na jednu nohu. Zaujatě si věci zblízka prohlíží, špičku jazyka koketně vysunutou mezi rty. Pokaždé, když toto udělá, uvažuji o tom, jaké by to bylo jeho jazyk ukousnout. Jeho krev, sladká a pálící na patře, by mi naplnila ústa a já bych ho tím zbavil hlasu. Už by nemohl křičet, až bych jeho duši pomalu, kousek po kousku, vylízával z jeho těla. To by vlastně byla škoda, jeho jazyk musí zůstat tam, kde je.

„Uvidíme, jak mi bude slušet,“ s těmi slovy si posadí čepici na hlavu. Je mu akorát, krásně sedí na jeho zlatých vlasech, ale vypadá v ní poměrně dost směšně. Pro mladého šlechtice se nehodí, spíš pro kluka, co ji ukradl na nádražní lavičce a teď se s ní pyšní před kamarády. Dokáži si představit, jak vypadá na hlavě skutečného malého lorda, jako zábavný doplněk, na hlavě mého hořkosladkého pána je to jen připomínka jeho skutečného původu. Tuto skutečnost vidí i on, když se podívá na svůj odraz v mnou pečlivě vyleštěném okně pracovny. Jeho výraz se ze šťastného, během i pro mě nepostřehnutelného okamžiku a hnutí mysli, změní na znechuceně chladnou masku.

Strhne si čepici z hlavy.

Mírně nakloním hlavu na stranu. Jímá mě zvědavost, co udělá teď, může se stejně dobře rozesmát, jako ji hodit po mně nebo prostě jenom klidně odložit na stůl, ze kterého ji sebral. V případě této mé duše je možné cokoliv. Nemá žádné hranice, které by dokázaly zkrotit jeho vášnivost. Jakmile jednou vybuchne, strhne s sebou vše, co mu stojí v cestě, a zanechá jenom špínou, bahnem a slizem potažené trosky. Tím bahnem, které jeho čistá část při explozi vyzvrátí do okolí ve snaze se toho zbavit. Ale to nejde. Navždy to zůstane slizce přilepené na jeho existenci, nečistitelné. Je to slupka, kterou budu muset oloupat ostrým nožem bolesti a obrátit jeho čisté nitro na světlo ještě předtím, než ho sním.

„Nesluší,“ zkonstatuje neobvykle klidně, načež se obrátí, na tváři opět zářivý úsměv, „ale tobě určitě padne výborně.“  
O tom pochybuji, ale neřeknu nic, když ke mně dotančí, stáhne mě prudce k sobě, až mi brýle sklouznou po nose, a čepici mi nešikovně posadí na vršek hlavy. Sluha nemá právo protestovat, když se jeho pán rozhodne změnit služební uniformu, nicméně se obávám, že tuto čepici zapomenu v hrnci na vyvařování. Patnáctilitrový, který nechám vřít, dokud se voda v něm téměř nevypaří, by měl být postačující k její likvidaci… posunu si brýle zpátky k očím… chtěl jsem samozřejmě říct, že ji budu vyvářet, dokud nebude naprosto čistá, aby z ní můj hořkosladký pán nechytil některou z vážných lidských nemocí.

Pán odstoupí a sjede mě pohledem, jeho spokojenost je znatelná a rozezní místnosti dalším tichým zasmáním. Trpělivě to snáším a snášet budu, dokud neukojí můj hlad, potom jeho tělo za všechny ty drobné urážky, posměšky a všechno to ponížení budu lámat kost po kosti, trhat šlachu po šlaše a drtit orgán po orgánu. Co na tom, že už neucítí bolest, hlavně že bude za své ponižující chování ztrestán. Miluji tu představu, že to udělám… miluji představu mít pánovo zkrvavené tělo v rukách… miluji mít svého hořkosladkého pána v náručí. Miluji jeho vášeň.

„Vypadáš dokonale, jako skutečný průvodčí, a proto mi teď pomůžeš,“ jeho úsměv spadne a on se koutkem přimhouřeného oka podívá po kolejích, „poslat Ciela na poslední cestu. Vezmu jeho ubohý život,“ obrátí se ke mně zády a zvedne z kolejí jeden z vláčků, který začne s jistou zuřivostí v pohybech natahovat, „ohnu ho,“ stiskne vláček v ruce, plechová stříška na lokomotivě se pod jeho překvapivě velkou silou se skřípěním zdeformuje, „potom ho nechám srazit s tebou,“ s úsměvem, zuby vyceněné, je podoben vzteklému zvířeti víc, než kdy jindy, uchopí druhý vláček a pevně ho stiskne, než se ke mně opět obrátí. „Chceš vidět, jak to dopadne?“

„Jistě, můj pane.“

Uchopí mě za ruku a strhne přes kolejiště do středu místnosti, sotva se mi při tom podaří vyhnout rozestavěným kulisám a kolejnicím. Brýle mi opět obtížně sklouznou z nosu. Jedním pohybem prstů je vrátím na jejich místo a nahlédnu přes ně na pánovo počínání. Jeho bytí se chvěje a tepá upřímným nadšením, když natahuje i druhou lokomotivu a obě pak pokládá na koleje. Zády k sobě. Pokud je teď spustí, dříve či později se někde na dráze srazí. Oheň spalující lidská těla na popel, rozžehávající kov do rudobílého odstínu a ohýbající svým žárem stromy v okolí. Zakrvácené mrtvoly, s probodenými plícemi visící z rozbitých okýnek vagónů. Sténající šedí a jejich křičící děti. Zkáza tak velká, že se bude stovkám lidí zdát jako konec světa.

Rozhodně vím, co hořkosladký pán vidí na vlakové nehodě.

„A až se jeho život ocitne v plamenech,“ spustí obě lokomotivy, které se s tichým rachocením vydají ke svému zábavnému konci, „přijde si pro něj on a v těch plamenech shoří. Ale nechci, aby shořel úplně, jen ať se promění v uhlíky a já ho pak rozdupu na prach. Uděláš to pro mě, Claude?“

„Ano, Vaše Výsosti.“ Pokleknu před něj a složím ruku na prsou, jedna z mašinek mi drnčivě projede kolem kotníku.  
„Claude… Nikdo není lepší, než můj Claude,“ zaševelí pán a s prudkostí sobě vlastní se po mně vrhne.

Zakolísám pod jeho vahou a noha mi poklesne do kleku. On se ke mně tiskne, doslova mě ovíjí pažemi a otírá si svou tvář o mou, zanechávaje na mé podstatě svým bytím téměř stále šmouhy vonící a chutnající po něm. Nakloním hlavu na stranu. Vdechnu. Je cítit po horské řece těsně předtím, než její koryto zaplaví páchnoucí voda plné hnijící krve. Kvalitní hrozen po tom, co ho zdrtí příval ledových krup.

Odtáhne se, ale ne natolik, abych už necítil aroma jeho duše a bytí. Cítím ho, slyším ho a vím, že se opět zeptá, tak jako už mnohokrát od chvíle, kdy jsme se poprvé střetli tváří v tvář. Někdy mám dojem, že se mne na to ptal ještě dřív, než jsem se vtěsnal do této poškozené schránky. Pokaždé mu odpovím stejně a pokaždé není s mou odpovědí dostatečně spokojen. Jeho rozmrzelé chování mne pak pronásleduje po domě v podobě roztříštěného nádobí, rozlámaných konferenčních stolků, potřísněných potahů a vysklených oken. Hloupě si myslí, že když bude ničit mou práci sluhy, odpovím jinak… lépe.  
„Miluješ mě?“ zašeptá mi do ucha a stiskne lalůček mezi zuby. Ani se nehnu, trpělivě snáším jeho dráždění. Vyžívá se v tom, ve své snaze přimět mě mu skutečně ublížit. Chtěl bych to udělat, zakousnout se a urvat si kus jeho duše, ale to bych se choval jako naprostý hlupák.

„Jistěže.“  
„Jak mě miluješ?“ naléhá dál, netrpělivě svírá a rozevírá pěst, kterou drží mou košili.

„Miluji vás jako vyzrálé víno z drahých sudů,“  _pokrytých plísní_ , „miluji vás jako čokoládové bonbony,“  _rozežrané moly_ , „miluji vás jako šťavnaté krvavě rudé jablko,“  _prolezlé červy_.

Hlasitě se rozesměje. Jeho štíhlé tělo se prohne jako luk. Hlavu zakloní dozadu ve skoro nepřirozeném úhlu, kdyby chtěl, mohl by se špičkami prstů dotknout kolejnic za svými zády. Podepřu ho dlaní. Naklání se až příliš, mohl by upadnout, ublížit si a rozbrečet se. Nevím, jestli mám jeho pláč spíše nenávidět nebo milovat, ale vím, že ve mně vzbuzuje potřebu olizovat jeho obličej do sucha a možné ještě víc, dokud bych se nedostal k jeho hladkým lícním kostem.

Přestane se smát a opět se narovná. Dívá se na mě, už bez úsměvu nebo štěstí v jemných rysech tváře. Nebesky modré oči mají ten příznačně jedovatý nádech, který se tam objeví vždy, když se na mě zlobí. Může přijít cokoliv od pouhého lehkého pohlazení hřbetem drobné ruky na tváři až po vidle na přehazování hnoje ze zdejší stáji vražené hluboko do mého těla. Bolest je bezvýznamná, sotva si něčeho tak prostého všimnu, ale nenávidím… ne, miluji, když se tak chová. Jeho chtíč po krvi je něco, co by mi mohlo stéct hrdlem a zcela mě nasytit.

„Miluješ mě, ale ještě nikdy si mě nepolíbil,“ vznese to jako obvinění ze smrtelného hříchu.

Strnu. Líbat ho? Pohled mi klesne k jeho rtům, jemně růžovým, plným rtům, za kterými se skrývá ta černá hlubina, do které bych chtěl proniknout. Nesmírně nebezpečné. Hořkosladký pán neví s jistotou, co bych mohl udělat, kdybych ho skutečně hluboce políbil, ale už jen to, s jakou potřebou v hlase to říká, zní mým uším jako jasný důkaz. Přímo to křičí jeho touhou být pozřen. Proč bych ji nemohl vyslyšet, vždyť kdo se dívá sem, do oken velkého domu, který není ani na dohled vesnice?

Sevřu jeho bradu. Strhne v napnutém očekávání. Pravda, něco tak intimního, jako dotýkat se ho, nemám často ve zvyku. Rozechvívá mě to a zbavuje koncentrace. Když se mohu kontaktu s ním vyhnout, dýchat pusou, pokud se ke mně nakloní, je to vždy lepší. Bezpečnější… ale ne, když mi prakticky rozkáže si ho vzít.

Naklonit se a dotknout se svými rty těch jeho. Víc, blíž, až se k sobě přitisknou. Vdechnu jeho dech, je to jako přičichnout k uvařeným květům kopretin. Jsou cítit, chutnají na patře hořce, ale přesto ještě vnímáte jejich dřívější krásu. Jen tak bezděky si všimnu, že mi sklouzla ta nesmyslná čepice z hlavy, pak přestanu ten zbytečný hmotný svět vnímat, protože má duše se pro mě otevře. Pán rozevře ústa a jeho jazyk mě pohladí po rtech ve stejnou chvíli, kdy mi majetnicky zajede rukama do vlasů. Vyjdu mu vstříc, pokud chce vstoupit, já ho venku držet nebudu. Jen pojďte, můj hořkosladký pane, pojďte hlouběji, nebo si pro vás přijdu. Přejede mi jazykem po rtech tam a zpět, dráždivě. Myslí si, že je to vtipné, ale není. Chci ho víc, víc a rychleji. Není radno si s démonem zahrávat, když nemáte v ruce skutečně pevný provaz, kterým ho svážete, a má trpělivost byla vždy malá.

Zanořím mu ruce do vlasů, jemných zlatých vlasů, a hrubě se do něj vsaji. Proniknu jazykem hluboko do jeho úst, nutím ho při tom rozevřít čelisti. Slastně zasténá, když pohladím jeho zuby. U těch se ale nezastavím. Chci dovnitř, vniknout do něj, až k duši uvězněné v jeho pošpiněném těle, a chci ji na špičce svého jazyka vyrvat zaživa ven. Hladím jeho patro, je teplé a chutná hořkou sladkostí. Ještě víc mě to navnazuje. Posunu se ještě o kousek dál… malý kousek.

Pán se mi v rukou prudce napne a doslova se oderve z našeho polibku. Nechávám ho s veškerou lítostí a rozčarováním jít. On lapá po dechu s hlavou skloněnou na prsa. Mlčky ho sleduji. Hořká sladkost na mém klíně i na mém jazyku, jedna stále přítomná, druhá doznívající v mých ústech. Polknu. Je to jiskřivá chuť vzadu patře, bouřící můj žaludek do křeče.  
„Fuj! Cos mi to strčil do pusy?“ zeptá se pán, upíraje na mě hněvivý pohled.

„Jazyk, pane,“ odpovím zcela po pravdě, nebylo to nic víc, než můj jazyk. Rozhodně nic, co on by dokázal svou omezenou myslí pochopit.

„To není možné. Já vím, jak jazyk vypadá!“  
„Můj jazyk není jako ten váš, můj pane.“  
„Ukaž mi ho!“

Je to pevný rozkaz, žádná z jeho váhavých vět, které musím jako příkaz pouze brát. Přimhouřím mírně oči. Ústa jsou branou do mého bytí. Jazyk jsou vrata, co bránu uzavírají. Nejnebezpečnější místo mé hmotné schránky, přesto tak nenápadné, přesně jako kusadla jedovatého pavouka. Znaku pánova rodu. Ta nikdy skutečně neděsí, to spíše ty chlupaté nohy, velké tělo a bleskurychlý pohyb, který není omezený něčím tak prostým, jako je země. Hořkosladký pán netuší, s čím si zahrává, když chce má kusadla poznat dřív, než přijde čas.

Pootevřu rty a nechám špičku jazyka vyklouznout ven.

Zaujatě si ho prohlíží. Nakloní se kupředu a oběma rukama sevře mou tvář. Tlakem mě nutí otevřít čelisti víc od sebe. Jeho nevyřčený rozkaz uposlechnu, zadržuje dech, když mi prsty přejede po rtech a zvědavě nahlédne do nekonečné temnoty, které ho uvnitř mě už očekává. Nemohu si dovolit dýchat, pokud se mi jeho lidský pach duše dostane do hrdla, mohl bych se přestat ovládat.

„Je to jako dívat se do studny,“ pronese až překvapivě bystrý postřeh, ale bez vážnosti, naopak se do toho zlehka zasměje, „a tvůj jazyk jako kdyby sahal až úplně na dno. Provaz na šplhání.“  
Další až neskutečně přesné přirovnání. Jednou se po něm spustí do mého žaludku.

„Jak je dlouhý?“ zeptá se se zájmem dítěte o novou věc.

„Dlouhý,“ odpovím prostě, podle jeho výrazu však nedostatečně, „dost dlouhý, abych ho vsunul skrz hrdlo do vašeho těla až k srdci a dotkl se vaší duše.“

Nevyděsí ho to, ani záchvěv strachu nepřeběhne po jeho tváři, ale jeho oči se doširoka rozšíří vzrušením. Dech má náhle rychlý, rozechvělý a je cítit po chtíči. To je nové. Neznámé u mého hořkosladkého pána, protože on přes veškerou svou koketnost nikdy skutečně netouží po tom být laskán, jak se v tom vyžívají šedí. A teď jediné, co ho dokáže vzrušit, je představa, že ho sním.

„Tak dlouhý…,“ vydechne rozechvěle. „Co všechno s ním umíš udělat, když je tak dlouhý?“

Jak směšná návnada. Mé váhání nad odpovědí je jen krátké. Každá možnost, jak hořkosladkého pána polámat, je vítána.

„Vše, co si jen dovedete představit.“

Zadrží nedočkavě dech. Oči mu září, odrážejíce jeho potřebu, jako odráží hladina jezera slunce. Ano, jsou jako jezero, na povrchu se zdají být průhledným zrcadlem, ale když se podíváte do jejich hloubky, skrývá se v nich bahno dna. Vše, co můj hořkosladký pán dělá, dělá jen proto, aby se toho bahna zbavil, jen netuší, že tím, jak se ke mně právě přivine, se to pouze zhorší. Zapadá do něj ještě hlouběji, když se ke mně tiskne a nedočkavou rukou mi klouže po těle až do slabin. Poněkud neobratně je stiskne. Zajímavé. Tolikrát si muž vzal jeho tělo, a přesto neovládá něco tak směšně jednoduchého. Kdybych byl člověk prudší povahy, nejspíš bych mu za tak ba až bolestivý dotek zlámal jeho útlé zápěstí. Ale já nejsem člověk. Je mi veskrze lhostejné, co dělá se schránkou, kterou musím obývat. Může ji drásat a lámat stejně jako ji může líbat a laskat. Dokud sám nebudu chtít, nevyloudí ze mě bolestný, natožpak slastný povzdech.

Ruka, která ještě před chvílí provokativně spočívala na mém poklopci, teď dopadne na mou tvář v rozmáchlém políčku. Pleskne to. Pod tvrdým úderem uhnu stranou, brýle mi sklouznou z nosu. Bolest je bezvýznamná, ale za to ponížení mu zápěstí nakonec zlámu.

„Proč mě nechceš?“ zavrčí pán, zároveň má v hlase slzy, které téměř vyklouznou z jeho velkých očí.  
„Chci vás víc, než cokoliv jiného, můj pane,“ odpovím pokorně.

„Lžeš! Nechceš mě! Já to poznám.... ve skutečnosti mě nechceš, jen to říkáš, a chceš ji,“ jeho hlas se pohybuje někde mezi vztekem a kňouráním zraněného zvířete. „To proto si tu tlustou nánu přijal, že ano?“  
Bezděky k němu pozvednu mírně překvapený pohled; proč bych měl tu prázdnou věc trpět ve své blízkosti kvůli potěšení z její schránky? Nepochopitelně lidské.

„Hannah je tu proto, aby se vám dostalo té nejlepší služby, pane,“ odvětím částečně pravdivě. Ochrana mého jídla není hlavním důvodem, proč tu ta prázdná věc je, hlavně ji hodlám použít jako to, čím skutečně je, až mu budu podřezávat krk. Udělám to tak jako tak, i kdyby mi to pán nakonec nenařídil, vždyť kolikrát za existenci se mi naskytne možnost ospravedlnitelně zabít jednoho z nás? Takovou příležitost k pobavení by si nikdo nenechal ujít.  
„Nepotřebuji nikoho jiného než tebe, leda bych ji chtěl nechat sežrat vlčí smečkou! Nenávidím ji! Je odporná, tlustá, všude jí z šatů leze maso a tuk. Proč ji tu mám trpět? Proč bych ti měl dovolit s ní být?“ sevře můj askot a trhne jím. „Nelíbí se mi s ní být v jedné místnosti, protože se na mě vždy tak divně dívá. Vypadá… dívá se…“ ztichne, hněv a plačtivost, která se mu zračila ve tváři, zmizí a nahradí ji krutý výraz korunovaný ledovým pohledem, „dívá se na mě, jako kdybych byl něco k jídlu. Ano, určitě mě chce sníst.“

Prudce strnu. Může hořkosladký pán vědět… tušit… chce mě tím vyprovokovat a podvést? Ne! Neprozradil jsem mu pravý původ jeho sluhů. Neví to, ale jeho slova jsou pravdivá. Ta proradná prázdná forma bytí se opovážila hladovět po mém pánovi. To je nepřípustné. Nestrpím, aby o mé večeři byť jen přemýšlela. Vyrvu jí její odporné oční bulvy z tváře, pokud ji při něčem tak troufalém chytím. Ne, to nestačí, roztrhám její schránku ještě dřív, než… Dřevěné křupnutí přeruší proud mých myšlenek. Shlédnu stranou a spatřím ve své dlani třísky, které zbyly z jedné figurky. Nechám je sesypat na koberec a obrátím se na svého pána.  
„Pokud mě nyní můj pán nechá se vzdálit,“ narovnám si brýle, „postarám se o to, že ho zdejší služebnictvo už nikdy nebude svým pohledem obtěžovat.“

Rozkošnické potěšení se mu usadí na tváři. Dovedu si živě představit, co se mu právě honí hlavou za kruté výjevy zmučeného ženského těla. Sdílím je s ním s největší radostí, zvláště když mě kvůli svým krvavým vizím skutečně pustí. Sklouzne z mého klínu a stane nade mnou.

„Možná bys jí mohl vydloubnout oči…“ řekne se sadistickým leskem v očích.

Vstanu. Naštěstí je to řečeno jenom jako návrh, ne jako rozkaz. Bez ohledu na to, jaké drzosti se prázdná existence dopustila, to, co ukrývá, chci, a rozhodně nemám chuť ani čas muset se o ni starat, dokud se jí zrak nevrátí. Pokud by to vůbec kdy bylo hořkosladkým pánem dovoleno a, jak moc dobře vím, kdyby jí nikdy nerozkázal znovu prozřít, ta pohozená užitečná věc by strávila zbytek věčnosti bez očí.

„Omluvte mě, můj pane.“ Mírně se ukloním.

Ke dveřím přejdu bez spěchu, zvolna je za sebou zvenku zavřu a otočím klíčem. Můj pán si toho ani nevšimne, je nejspíš opět zaujatý svým vláčkem, a já se musím postarat o to, aby se mu nic nestalo, pokud bych udělal hluk a on by se za mnou šel podívat. Klíč putuje do kapsy.

Nakloním hlavu na stranu a poslouchám. Není to snadné, naši sluhové nedělají tolik hluku, jako by dělali ti lidští, ovšem věci, se kterými jsou nuceni manipulovat, většinou skřípou, klapají, vržou nebo jinak hlukem obtěžují okolí. Díky tomu poznám, že jsou v západním křídle, v druhém patře, kde je kulečníkový salónek. Nejméně oblíbené místo mého hořkosladkého pána, neumí hrát kulečník a naposledy, když tam byl, do okna narazil pták a to ho k smrti vyděsilo. Od toho okamžiku dovnitř nevstoupil. I kdyby se nějakým zázrakem dostal přes zamčené dubové dveře, tam mě následovat za žádných okolností nebude, proto je naprosto bezvýznamné, jak velký nepořádek udělám.

Vezmu to hlavní chodbou a schodištěm, je blíž než to pro služebnictvo, i když je neslušné, aby sluha bez důvodu používal chodby pro pány domu. Stanu před dveřmi kulečníku, zpoza kterých se ozývá tiché broukání. Je to jakýsi lidský zvyk, který si osvojila během doby, co bloudila po zemi, a nedokázala se ho vzdát ani přes můj výslovný zákaz. Ruší tím každého, mě, ty tři i mého pána. Když jí podřežu hrdlo, alespoň na čas zmlkne.

Rozrazím dveře. Všichni čtyři se po mě podívají, ale já věnuji pohled jen té jediné prázdné věci. Pohlédne mi do očí a ví. Udělá jeden krok dozadu. Marná snaha mi uniknout. Vyhoupnu se na kulečníkový stůl, uchopím tágo a s veškerou silou ho zarazím do jejího těla. Dřevěná krabice se při pádu z jejích rukou obrátí dnem vzhůru, dunivý zvuk padajících koulí, narážejících do tvrdé dřevěné podlahy, se dokonale snoubí s třeskotem tříštěného skla okna, kterým prázdná schránka vyletí po zádech ven.

Odrazím se a dopadnu na parapet rozbitého okna. Shlédnu na ni dolů. Leží v záhonu gerber, tágo ční z jejích prsou a rudá kaluž krve se vsakuje do hlíny. Alespoň ji nebude muset nikdo uklízet.

Seskočím dolů.

Půda pod mýma nohama skřípá, jak se k ní pomalu blížím. Otevře oči a obrátí hlavu mým směrem, její ústa se při tom rozevřou, jako kdyby chtěla promluvit, jenže tágo jí zasáhlo hrtan a dokud ho nevytáhnu ven, nebude schopna říct jediné slovo. Je to docela nepříjemné, když vám někdo roztrhá nebo rozřeže těch pár nutných orgánů, co máte v těle, a vy je nemůžete na čas použít. Ovšem být tím, kdo ty nezbytně nutné kousky láme, je daleko příjemnější.

Zarazím kus dřeva do jejího těla ještě hlouběji, dokud se nezabodne hluboko do hlíny.

„Náš pán si stěžoval na tvé chování, Hannah,“ promluvím klidně, ona mi odpoví jen sprškou bublající krve, kterouž si vyvrhne na límec šatů. „Říkal, že se mu nelíbí, jak se na něj díváš. Copak nevíš, že služebná nesmí na svého pána pohlédnout zpříma, zvláště pokud už ho vlastní někdo jiný?“ otočím kusem dřeva v jejím těle. „Jestli po něm ještě jednou budeš hladovět, rozříznu tě jako rybu, vezmu si to, co chci, a pak tě pohodím mezi odpadky. Mrkni, pokud si mi rozuměla.“  
Její oči se pomalu zavřou a otevřou.

Vytáhnu tágo ven. Je zakrvácené a popraskané, bude tedy třeba koupit nové čistě jen z estetických důvodů, aby nechybělo na zdi. Bez zájmu ho hodím na zem, nepořádek, který je všude kolem, si uklidí ten, kdo je jeho hlavním viníkem. Ovšem až po tom, co přestane dávit krev na květy v záhonech. Jak patetické, a také trochu nudné, abych byl upřímný.

Narovnám si brýle.

„Potom to tu nezapomeň uklidit, ale nejdřív se převlékni do čistých šatů. Kdyby tě takto viděl náš pán, nejspíš by se mu z tebe zvedl žaludek,“ upozorním ji na její skutečně odporný stav a obrátím se k ní zády.

„Nehladovím po něm,“ ozve se mi přidušeně za zády, poté následuje mlaskavý zvuk, jak další sprška krve skropí trávu.

Zastavím se a mírně po ní obrátím hlavu. Věnuji jí tak víc pozornosti, než si ten dutý nástroj, určení jen k ukrytí cennosti, vůbec zaslouží od někoho, jako jsem já.

„Nechci jeho duši… Já mu chci jen sloužit…, do konce jeho života ho milovat. Mého pána, který nikdy nebude můj.“  
Koutek mi zacuká. Je nejen patetická, také je vyloženě k smíchu se svou láskou k hořkosladkému pánovi. To, co nás táhne k našim pánům a nutí nás dlít v nepohodlných těsných schránkách, je pouhý zuřivý hlad po duších. Neukojitelná touha, kdy bych mohl pozřít každou duši, každého člověka na Zemi a nikdy bych neměl dost. Nikdo z nás. To proto se tak ponižujeme pro těch pár kousků, co stojí svou chutí za to se obtěžovat. Žádná láska se v nás neskrývá, jen hluboká černá propast toužící po další a další potravě.

„Všechen čas, který si strávila v hmotné existenci, tě přivedl k šílenství. Jsi mi odporná,“ prohodím jen tak mimochodem přes rameno a vykročím k domu, jenže její chrčivý pobavený smích mě přimrazí na místě. Jak se může ta věc vůbec opovážit se mi smát. Blesknu po ní pohledem, ale ona si toho ani nevšimne. Klečí tam v záhonech, ruce zaryté do hlíny a směje se mi, jako kdyby měla nade mnou navrch. Ona, prázdná nádoba, pouhá pochva pro zbraň, kterou ani sama nedokáže použít.

„Ty nic nechápeš. Nevíš, co je láska a co to znamená někoho skutečně mít. Vlastnit ho proto, neboť se ti celý dobrovolně odevzdá, ne jen díky smlouvě, co přijme v nejslabší chvíli svého života. Nikdy to nepocítíš, a když říkáš, že ho miluješ, lžeš mu do očí,“ zvedne ke mně pohled plný přesvědčení o své pravdě. „To, co v sobě máš, se lásce nepodobá ani vzdáleně. Vím, co říkám, protože i já se nespočet věků utápěla ve falešných citech ke svým chráněncům.“  
Nudné. Nechápu, jak jsem se mohl jen na jediný okamžik cítit uražen tímto bezvýznamným odpadem. Sejmu si brýle z očí a pomalu se k ní obrátím.

„Kdo říká, že chci poslouchat o tvé lásce?“ zeptám se s pohrdáním. „Můj pán je pro mě tím, co předešlí. Je to jenom jídlo. Roztomilé malé zvíře, které stojí za mou pozornost a snahu ho vykrmit, dokud nebude skutečně chutný,“ skloním bez většího zájmu o ni pohled ke svým brýlím a sevřu zamlžené sklo mezi prsty s hedvábným kapesníkem. „Ve chvíli, kdy dozraje, ho podřežu, jeho duši nakrájím na kousky a s veškerou chutí sním. A víš, co udělám poté?“ nasadím si brýle zpět na obličej, kapesník uložím do kapsy. „Půjdu a najdu si další takovou potřísněnou toužící duši, a další a další, až se i můj nynější pán promění jen ve vzdálenou vzpomínku, stejně jako všichni, kteří doposud prošli mýma rukama. Ale, i když jednou nebude vůbec ničím, neznamená to, že nyní není můj pán a nemiluji dnešek po jeho boku. Bez ohledu na to, co uděláš, stále bude mým majetkem.“  
„Není,“ zašeptá polohlasně, pohled opět sklopený pokorně k zemi. „Ještě je něco, co sis nepřivlastnil zcela.“

Mám všechno, co představuje hořkosladkého pána. Mám jeho duši připoutanou řetězem k mé ruce. Mám jeho důvěru, se kterou mi udílí příkazy. Mám i jeho náklonnost, i když je to pochybný a vrtkavý cit. Mám jeho tělo, které mohu… ach ano, pravda.

„Vskutku? Ten nesmyslný, bezvýznamný, upocený a lepkavý lidský akt je klíčem, kterým sis chtěla otevřít srdce mého pána a ukrást mi jeho duši? To proto sis zvolila podobu své schránky tak dekadentních tvarů?“ oba koutky mi zacukají, když si to představím. „Budu se ti muset omluvit, neb se zdá, že mám na tvé ubohosti také svůj podíl, když jsem ti dal naději zanedbáváním některých pánových méně zřejmých potřeb. Avšak nevadí. Dnes, právě teď, je naprosto ideální čas na napravení mé chyby.“

Prudce ke mně zvedne oči. Krev jí po bradě stéká už jen ve velkých, pomalu klouzajících krůpějích podobných slzám, ale na to, aby i ona brečela, je příliš hrdá nebo spíše příliš málo pošpiněná lidstvím.

Bez dalšího zájmu se od ní odvrátím a vyskočím zpět na parapet okna. Ty tři, pozorující mě stojíce v řadě jako porcelánové figurky, zcela ignoruji, mám momentálně daleko důležitější a, pravda, dalo by se říct, že i zábavnější věci na práci, než muset poslouchat jejich šeptané drzé výlevy. Musím se vrátit za svým pánem a vzít si ještě to poslední, co by ji mohlo lákat. Její pohled totiž mluvil za vše. Toužila sdílet s mou duší alespoň tu drobnost, o které si myslela, že je pro mě nepodstatná a nepovšimnu si jí. Její krásné oči, tak málo běsnící naším démonickým chtíčem, by opravdu zasloužily být vybodnuty. Ne však mnou a teď, naopak, jen ať se dívá, jak si uzmu i tu nejnepatrnější kapku krve i duše mého pána, a ať při tom pohledu trpí. Jí to chci dát jen z čistého potěšení z jejího strádání, ale můj hořkosladký pán to vyloženě potřebuje, protože v tomto sídle nesmí zůstat nic dobrého, co by mu pomohlo se vyprostit z bahna. Žádná vlídná ruka vedoucí ho za světlem, jen moje silné objetí stahující ho do temnoty mého bytí.

Odemknu dveře jeho zlaté klece a vstoupím.

Pán stojí uprostřed místnosti, bez pohybu nebo hlesu, jen vyhlíží ven z okna. Je zaseknutý ve svém bytí, jako už se mu to stalo tolikrát předtím. Lokomotivy, zákeřnou chybou vyslané proti sobě, už se dávno srazily a jejich kolečka se snaživě otáčejí ve vzduchu. Bez povšimnutí tu nehodu překročím, propletu se mezi kolejišti a kulisami až k mému pánovi.

Uchopím ho pevně kolem těla. Prudce sebou cukne, když ho mé paže sevřou v nerozervatelném stisku. Zakloní hlavu, vzhlížeje ke mně pohledem plaché laně. Ovinu prsty kolem jeho hrdla, tak křehkého, že bych mohl jednou stisknout a byl by mrtvý. Skloním se, vdechuji a vnímám jeho hořkosladké bytí, kterého se mohu dotýkat, jak je mi libo, protože on je můj. Jednou rukou ho proto pevně držím, ať ví, komu patří, a druhou mu položím nízko na břicho. Spokojeně vydechne a vzduch z jeho plic je cítit jako zkažené sladké ovoce. Lákavé. On je lákavý a lákající, když se o mě celým tělem opře, otíraje se o mé slabiny se samozřejmostí pouličního děvčete. Nechám schránku dělat to prosté lidské, pro mě nezajímavé, ale pro mého pán utvrzující ho v mylném přesvědčení, že to já patřím jemu.  
„Naději v beznaděj,“ zašeptám mu tiše do ucha a dotknu se ho rty, má ruka sklouzne ještě níž k zapínání jeho kalhot. Pohne se proti mé dlani. Jeho duše volá po tom být pohlcena a jeho tělo mě zase svádí k tomu si ho vzít.

„Lásku v nenávist.“

Tlačím ho svým tělem ke stolu, hračky, ležící na zemi nepovšimnuté, praskají a padají, jak o ně klopýtá. Opře se rukama o dřevěnou hranu a předkloní se. Vtiskne se mi do slabin. Svým způsobem je to příjemné, i když se to nemůže rovnat hladu mé existence po jeho duši. Pár knoflíků, rozepnutých nepostřehnutelně rychle, a mé prsty vklouznou pod látku jeho kalhot a spodního prádla.

„A rozkoš v bolest.“

Dotknu se ho. Jeho zalapání po dechu přejde ve chtivé zakňourání. Rozhodně po tom touží celou svou existencí, zářící a přelévající se bahnitě přes okraj. Je to špinavé zvoucí dítě, u kterého ani směšně milostivý smrtelný nemůže pochybovat, že si zaslouží být zneuctěno démonem. To je důvod, proč jsem si ho přivlastnil. Proto jsem jeho sluhou, a to tím nejlepším a nejvěrnějším sluhou, který na sebe tu výsostnou povinnost pošpinit svého pána vezme. Jen si o to bude muset poprosit.

„Řekněte, co chcete,“ vyzvu ho tiše.

„Já chci… nevím,“ odpoví mi, nerozhodný jako obvykle.

Mírně rozzlobený přimhouřím oči. Alespoň jednou jedinkrát by se mohl rozhodnout, co po mně skutečně chce. A říct si o to. Nevadí, já moc dobře vím, co můj pán potřebuje a po čem tak zoufale touží.  
„Opakujte po mě, pane,“ požádám ho s největší úslužností, jaká se do naší situace hodí, ale jemu je beztak jedno, jak s ním teď mluvím, „Chci, abys...“  
„Chci, abys…,“ zopakuje potichu, hlasem zastřeným jako ve snách a chvějícím se stejně jako tělo, jež pevně držím.

„… ze mě…“ Sevřu ho v dlani. Je to už tak dlouho, co jsem to dělal, a nic se za tu dobu nezměnilo. Stále je to tak neuvěřitelně neuspokojivé, jen dráždící můj hlad. Každý můj dotek bouří bahno na duši mého pána, zvedá ho k povrchu a nechává prýštit ven, takže se jeho zářivá duše odhaluje. Chtěl bych se do ní zakousnout, zvláště když tak rozechvěle opakuje všechna má slova.

„… ze mě...“

„... vysouložil duši, Claude,“ zvolím nakonec méně frivolní výraz, než jaký se mi poprvé vtíral na rty, a vyvolám u pána jeden jeho plaše překvapený pohled obrovských zářivých očí. Nechápe snad jeho význam? Ne, ovšemže chápe, a záblesk strachu v hloubce jeho kalných jezer je toho jasným důkazem. Pevněji ho stisknu, sice je to dlouhý čas, ale lidské touhy se nemění. Je tak předvídatelný, když skloní hlavu, zakňourá a vyjde vstříc mé ruce. Žádný jeho strach mu nezabrání říct mi ano.  
„... vy-vysouložil duši, Claude,“ dokončí potichounku, sotva slyšitelně, ne však pro moje uši.

Pro ty je to příjemná hudba. Už nebude nic, ani ta nejnepatrnější část hořkosladkého pána, která by nebyla absolutně má. Vzedme to ve mně vlnu temného hladu, narážejícího do mé prosté schránky. Potřebuji ho dostat ven, ublížit, způsobit bolest, zranit. Zlámat, poznačit, co je mé. Chtěl bych se zakousnout do pánovy podstaty, urvat její pořádný kus a zanechat ho potácejícího se na pokraji schopnosti vůbec existovat, jenže si nemohu dovolit zasadit tak velkou ránu. Nemohu o něj přijít, ne po všem tom, co jsem byl ochotný od něj přetrpět, ale alespoň ho mohu vidět zcela v mých rukách.

Pustím ho, jen na tu nepatrnou chvíli, než ho silou ohnu o stůl. Tělem i tváří narazí do desky stolu, v překvapení si ani nezakryje obličej rukama, jen zalapá po vzduchu, když mu hrana vyrazí dech. Dlaní ho přitlačím ke dřevu, mohl bych to dokázat pouhým prstem. Byl by jen muška zmítající se na hrotu jehly. Látka zaskřípe, jak ji stáhnu z jeho útlých boků. Pod dotykem mých rukou na holé kůži prudce strne, je v tom strach, strach ze mě, z bolesti, z čehokoliv, čeho se můj rozmařile svůdný pán ve svém životě kdy bál. Možná ví, že bych mohl prsty zarýt do masa a zlámat jeho kosti, kdybych chtěl. Chci, toužím po tom velmi silně a celý se uvnitř třesu jen z představy toho, jak jeho tělo otvírám rukama a vysrknu jeho duši jako kvasící šťávu z kokosu.

Někdy až příliš vnímavý pán ve svém naprostém šílenství.

Nohu vklíním mezi jeho kolena a donutím ho se rozkročit. Jeho tělo leží bez pohybu, vyčkávající a ponechané mi na pospas. Sklouznu prstem po vnitřní straně jeho stehna. Jen k neuvěření, že něco, co je na pohled tak jemné, má pod křehkou porcelánovou slupkou potoky neprolité krve, bahno šílenství, vzdouvající se prach zmařeného bytí a démonickou značku vpálenou do duše spočívající pod tím vším špinavým nánosem jako perla, ke které se musím dostat.

„Claude, n...“  
Nedovolím mu to doříct. Má ruka se pevně přitiskne na jeho ústa, kterými by mě mohl kousat nebo si vykřičet plíce a nebylo by v jinak tiché místnosti slyšet ani povzdech. Mohl bych mu teď klidně rozdrtit lebku. Ví to, sotva se hne, když se nad ním nakloním a přejedu mu rty po uchu. Drobné třesoucí se tělo uvězněné mou schránkou, stejně tak mé a bezbranné, jako jednou bude má i jeho křehká duše.

„Cokoliv si můj pán přeje.“

Vydechne, skoro až zemdlí pod mým dotekem a jeho velké modré oči se pevně sevřou, jak zadržuje slzy. Můj. Jen a pouze můj, a když ještě nemohu mít jeho duši, alespoň ji učiním nezajímavou pro kohokoliv jiného. Pokryji svým dotekem. Přidám zcela novou, drásající a pálivou špínu do jeho bahnitého nitra. Tak snadné. Vzít si ho, proniknout do něj hluboko v tom naprosto neuspokojivém projevu lidského chtíče. Cítím to asi stejně intenzivně, jako bolest, pouhá vzdálená vášeň, které není ani dost silná jako ty první záchvěvy hladu, které mě ruší v usínání, když mám za sebou chutnou večeři. Je to něco, co běží kolem mé mysli, svým vlastním rychlým lidským tempem, sotva povšimnuto a zcela zahlceno. Překryto vířící hlubinou špíny a záblesky pánovy duše pod tím vším, které mě tepáním lákají vysoukat se z mého hmotného bytí a ovinout se kolem ní. Kolísající pach překvapivě silné rozkoše, mísící se s odevzdanou beznadějí, pochopením, komu náleží. Nikdy nebyl můj hořkosladký pán krásnější a lépe vonící než právě v tuto chvílí. Ta rozkošná bolest, která může být nepříjemná, ale stejně se nelze vzepřít potěšení, jež přináší. Křišťálově lesklý paradox, tříštící se na střepy, když potěšení převáží nad bolestí a strhne hořkosladkého pána do svého víru. Lidé se v tu chvíli otvírají, stejně tak i můj pán, jenže tentokrát jsem tu já a všechno to zářivě sladké vdechnu do sebe, olíží ji jazykem do čista, dokud nezbude jenom udýchaná třesoucí se schránka mého hořkosladkého pána, která je sotva schopná pohybu.

Pustím ho a velice neochotně se od něj odtáhnu. Už jsem z něj dostal vše, co mi mohl dát a možná ještě o pár kapek víc, o kterých jsem sotva doufal, že je budu moci získat. Zůstávají mi hučet v uších v podobě jeho vzdálených, nikdy neslyšených stenů a na patře jako sladká chuť s nádechem kyanidové hořkosti. A on, jeho schránka i jeho bytí, sklouzne ze stolu do kleku a všechna má temnota, kterou jsem ho poznačil, se z něj rozlévá po koberci. Fascinující to pohled pro hladovějícího.

S klidem si narovnám brýle, přes které na něj shlédnu. Nevypadá, že bych se od něj mohl dočkat něčeho jiného než slz a možná snad výčitek. Ubohý hořkosladký pán na krátko spočinuvší v démonově náruči a vyčerpaný z toho zážitku skoro až k smrti vyděšením. Takové roztomilé zvířátko s mým obojkem. Šílené, bahnité zvíře.

„Bolí to,“ vzlykne tiše. Slzy, velké jako hrachy, padají na koberec a dělají na něm tmavou skvrnu. Chtěl bych zjistit, jakou mají chuť, třeba jednu z nich chytnout na jazyk těsně po tom, co se oddělí od pánovy světlé kůže. Byla by cítit po jeho momentální beznaději. Bortí se jako ty kulisy všude kolem nás. Už jich mnoho stojících nezůstalo. Pokleknu k němu.  
„Můj pane,“ sevřu jeho uslzenou tvář v dlaních. „Jak vám může váš věrný sluha pomoci od bolesti?“

Dívá se na mě s nevírou.

„To tys…“ vydechne prudce, načež mi sevře oběma rukama žaket, „to tys mi ublížil! Tys mi udělal bolest! Je to všechno tvoje vina. Proč si to udělal?“

„Nikdy bych svému pánovi neublížil,“ nakloním se k němu, až se skoro dotknu jeho rtů, on při tom strne. „Je tím nejcennějším a nejkrásnějším, co mohu s největší úctou jen zpovzdálí pozorovat. Nechci nic jiného, než splynout se svým pánem a navždy mu sloužit. Hladovím po jeho blízkosti, až na samý pokraj šílenství. Jak bych mu mohl způsobit bolest? Jen plním jeho rozkazy, ať jsou jakékoliv.“  
„Ne… nepřikázal jsem ti ublížit mi.“ Kroutí vehementně hlavou, ale jeho hlas, pach jeho duše prozrazuje, že svým slovům ani trochu nevěří. Koutek rtů mu zacuká v úsměvu.

„Opravdu? Copak nevzpomínáte, co jste mi rozkázal?“

„A-ano.“ Pustí mé oblečení a skloní pohled stranou, už nebrečí ani se nezlobí, jen se jemně chvěje.  
„Víte, že musím splnit každý váš příkaz bez výhrad. Vaše ruka mě vede, následky, které to má, leží na vašich bedrech. Můj pán to při své moudrosti jistě ví a ví, kdo je vinen jeho bolestí. Víte to?“ zašeptám mu do ucha.  
„Já.“  
Ta prostá odpověď je sotva slyšitelná, chci, aby to řekl nahlas, dost nahlas, že ho uslyší každý. Třeba i na druhém konci tohoto nesmyslně velkého domu.

„Omluvte mou nedoslýchavost, ale nevím, co jste říkal, můj pane.“

„To já za to můžu. Já jsem příčina všeho. Všechno, co se mu kdy stalo… co se mi… nám stalo… za všechno můžu já. Řekl jsem si o to, o všechnu tu bolest.... já za to můžu a nikdo jiný. Jenom já… on… já.... jen já…“ Jeho hlas na chvíli získá na síle, skoro křičí, než se nakonec opět vytratí v tichém vzlyku.  
„Jak říkáte, můj pane. Čím by byl pouhý sluha, kdyby absolutně nesouhlasil s každým pánovým slovem,“ zajedu rukama do jeho vlasů a přitáhnu si jeho hlavu na prsa. „Je jen vaší vinou, co se stalo, děje, i to co se stát má. Můj vznešeně pošpiněný pán,“ přejedu rukou po jeho vlasech, on mne v odpověď obejme kolem krku, což mi na tváři vyvolá malý úsměv. „Pojďte, můj pane, potřebujete koupel.“

Zvednu jeho malé tělo do své náruče. Pevně se ke mně přitiskne, hlavu poklidně složí na mé rameno, jako kdybych já byl jediným bodem v bezbřehém rozbouřeném moři, kterého se může zachytit. To také jsem. Je můj, pouze a naprosto můj a uvědomuje si to. Uspokojuje mě, když to ví. Vykročím s ním ke dveřím, když si vzpomenu na jednu drobnost.  
„Než na to zapomenu, pane; Hannah na vás již nikdy nepohlédne, pokud by se toho přeci jen opovážila, navrhuji vám, abyste ji na místě potrestal. Jistě najdete vhodný způsob.“

Cítím, jak mu má slova na tváři vyvolala drobný sadistický úsměv. Neumím si představit, že bych toužil po pozření někoho jiného. Můj nádherně hořkosladký pán je právě tou zkaženou cukrovinkou, které tak miluji.

 

KONEC

**Author's Note:**

> Za betování děkuji fialce  
> Kudos i komentář uvítám. :-)


End file.
